phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Face Your Fear
After studying hours of horror movies, Doofenshmirtz develops a theory that enlarging small, cute animals into giant beasts will help him take over the Tri-State area. But when he puts his plan into action, he soon realizes it might be too much for him to handle. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb make a giant revolving foam city so they can safely perform skateboarding tricks, and Candace's tour of the Danville Space Laboratory gives her an opportunity for a high-tech bust. Read the full summary... Gallery no sir there's no spider on your head.jpg sign with the word labratory misspelled.jpg Candace and Jeremy in Jeremy's dads workplace.jpg They actually had a couple of rovers on mars.jpg Who told.jpg I bet you're wondering why i'm cowering.jpg But I suddenly remembered a movie that I saw long ago at a drive-in.jpg Clawed pictures presents.jpg Night of the Felis.jpg Kitten climbing on building, 1.jpg Kitten climbing on building, 2.jpg Doof watching horror movie.jpg Doof writing down notes.jpg Brilliant!.jpg Doof eating popcorn.jpg I vowed to get right to work.jpg Make things larger-inator.JPG I tried it out on my cowboy hat.jpg It was a success.jpg Doofenshmirtz with the large cowboy hat.jpg Hat leaning on DEI.jpg Doof jumping from hat.jpg That's the end of that hat.jpg I had to genetically modify a mouse.jpg Doof with tablet.jpg I ordered a retired stunt-bat....jpg Doof swiping tablet screen.jpg ...from a low-budget bat circus.jpg Delivery box.jpg Derek the bat.jpg Shellfish Needs.jpg Doofenshmirtz getting scared of the bat.jpg Scram you flying gerbil.jpg Do something about this bat.jpg It's even more horrible than it looks.jpg Get out of there.jpg It looks like your cousin Narthelliot.jpg It's a very big bat.jpg Doofenshmirtz get eaten by Derek the Bat.jpg The bat spitting Doofenshmirtz out.jpg Oh gross.jpg The bat starting to fly away with Doofenshmirtz.jpg The bat flying away with Doofenshmirtz.jpg Thanks Perry, your a peach.jpg Vanessa and Narthelliot.jpg Mr. Johnson showing the rovers to the others.jpg Irishrover.jpg Candace and jeremy listiening to Jeremy's dad talk.jpg So you could look down on anyone's backyard.jpg Jeremy expecting Candace to come up with an idea to bust Phineas and Ferb.jpg Jeremy sort of suprised about Candace not coming up with an idea to bust Phineas and Ferb.jpg Flying through a tire.jpg Flying through a hoop.jpg The cafeteria at the labratory.jpg Oh you know I am.jpg My dad goes on and on about the cafeteria here.jpg Candace and Jeremy having lunch.jpg Candace about to do a spit take.jpg Candace does a spit take.jpg Candace after the spit take.jpg Candace has an idea about how to bust her brothers.jpg I've got an idea!.jpg We can use the surveillance satellite to catch them doing it.jpg Candace heads off to the surveillance satellite.jpg I was wondering how long that would take.jpg Candace approaching the surveillance satellite.jpg Candace going to use the surveillance satellite.jpg Foamtown on the screen.jpg Candace punching in her address to get a view of her house.jpg Candace having seen phineas and ferb's invention from above.jpg It's an eye in the sky bust.jpg Candace heads off to get her mom for the bust.jpg Doofenshmirtz making contact with the center of foamtown.jpg Linda keeps waving as Candace sulks.jpg Linda says I know to Candace.jpg They can't hear you, you know.jpg Linda waves to the kids on the screen as Candace stares in shock.jpg Linda seeing the kids with their skateboards onscreen.jpg It's our house!.jpg Linda says oh wow.jpg Linda about to look at the satellite device.jpg Candace showing Linda the satellite device.jpg Candace and Linda approach the satellite device just as Foamtown rolls away.jpg hey foamtown is gone.jpg dang it come on daisy where heading west.jpg the bat flying through the st. louis arch.jpg Perry fires the inator at the bat.jpg Doofenshmirtz hanging in midair.jpg Foamtown A view of foam town.jpg Ready to skate in Foamtown.jpg Ferb turns Foamtown on.jpg Foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 2.jpg The gang skateboarding over stairs on foamtown.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 3.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 4.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 5.jpg Isabella and Phineas in Foamtown 6.jpg the gang skateboarding on foamtown.jpg Phineas and Ferb fist bump in Foamtown.jpg the gang skateboarding on foamtown 2.jpg phineas running into a foam object.jpg isabella falling off her skateboard.jpg ferb just about to run into the foam table and chair set.jpg buford continually rolling over.jpg baljeet just about to hit the foam fire hydrant.jpg baljeet continuing to laugh at buford who continues to roll over.jpg ferb playing the guitar while skateboarding.jpg buford spinning on skateboard.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries